11 Song Drabbles
by bookAndMusicLover1
Summary: Tittle says it all.
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to get into this fun business of writing song drabbles. So this is what I have. I did 11 by accident but here you go.

Beep- The Pussycat Dolls (Bella, Edward, Jacob)

He was just like the other boys. He just saw what I looked like and didn't care what I was like. Jacob he'd said his name was. He didn't bother asking mine. I didn't care, let him dance and have some fun. He wasn't going to get anything. Let him dream for the night. Imagine there was something between us. Shouldn't let Edward find out though. He was always the jealous type, even when there was nothing to be jealous about. Sure this boy was cute but way to childish. Only thinking about one thing. But my mother always said; boys will be boys.

Extraordinary- Liz Phair (Jasper, Alice)

She was amazing. How anyone could not like this girl was beyond me. But that was the case. I watched people make fun of her and trip her in the halls and wished I could intervene. Alice was an unusual one but so incredibly beautiful. Always friendly and nice to people. Smiling and waving at me in the halls even when people laughed and made fun of her. I wished that I could deserve her but she was way above me. Still she would grace me with her company. She was truly kind. Truly extraordinary.

Single Ladies- Beyonce (Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, Edward, Jasper)

Just another night on the town. Rosalie and Bella at my sides I walked into the club. Attention was on us instantly. Every week we came and danced with everyone, but always left alone. Still every week the boys would dance with us, and hope, and dream. I saw Rosalie dancing with a hottie in the corner. Heard her call him Emmett. Maybe tonight would be different for her then. Bella too was wrapped around a guy. Maybe this would be the night. "Hi, I'm jasper" He said, and we started to dance.

Breathe No More- Evanessence (Rosalie, Emmett)

Everyday I had to get up to this reality. Getting up to my husband Emmett. He was perfect, but he was all I would ever have. There would never, could never be anything more than him. My life had been robbed from me long ago. I was just a shell. Walking and talking on this earth, but not really being part of it. Sure, I seemed happy enough. But no one would ever know the true depth of my sorrow. I am dead inside.

Animals- Nickelback (Rosalie, Emmett)

This was a fun new game for us. I giggled as I hopped in his car and we drove away from the house. It didn't matter if the family all knew we were leaving, it was fun to pretend. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I was impatient though. He was flooring it but the jeep wasn't fast enough for me. I trailed my hands down him and heard his soft moan. This would be fun. He was a vampire, he should be able to focus on the road despite all... distractions.

Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato (Bella, Edward)

I could hardly believe that I was saying it again. I was taking him back. After he had left me for dead. I had sworn I wouldn't do this anymore. But then he'd give me those big vampire puppy dog eyes and I'd melt. Staring into his gold eyes it was easy to believe he loved me. But then why did he keep leaving? He'd say it was for my own protection but shouldn't I get a say? It really was unfair. Everyone told me I shouldn't take him back. But none of that mattered. Good or bad I was in love with him. So bring it on Edward. He we go again.

Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney (Edward, Bella Jacob)

I knew I should keep staying away. I had left her after all. I'd had good intentions of course but I just hadn't realized how hard it would be to stay away from her. Now I was miserable and she had moved on. I had come to beg her back, but now I couldn't. Because she was happy. Jacob made her happy. I couldn't deny her her happiness. So no matter how much it would hurt me, I wouldn't ever tell her how I truly felt. It hurt me to know she would never get to know how much she meant to me. But I had made my decision and I could never go back on it. But it didn't mean I had to live with it. I hear Italy is nice this time of year...

True Colors- Phil Collins (Emmett, Rosalie)

I knew what she was really like. To the rest of the world she was known as Rosalie the bitch, but not to me. I had seen her in good and bad times and I knew what she was really like. No matter what anyone thought there was more to Rosalie Cullen than bitterness. She was truly a magnificent woman. It was a shame that she didn't reveal her true nature to others. But I had to admit, part of me was glad. Glad to be the only one who new the real her. To be the one she trusted enough, loved enough to be herself. She told me everything. And I did the same. We were the only people that we trusted enough to show our true colors.

Numb- Linkin Park (Bella, Edward)

I was so tired of it. I thought I loved him but I just couldn't deal with the controlling behavior anymore. Telling me I couldn't see jacob, deciding what was best for me and what information I should have. It was too much. Oh he always had and excuse, good intentions and all that but that wasn't good enough anymore. And every time he says he won't do it again. But he always does. And now its too late. I'm done. Goodbye Edward.

Big Girls Don't Cry- Fergie (Bella, Jacob, Edward)

I'd thought I would never be whole again. Indeed it had taken a while to get over it. I didn't realize I really had to try. I had to try to get better, to move on. Once I figured that out it was almost easy. Even thought I knew I still loved him and always would I had moved on. He wanted me to move on so I had. Now I had Jacob. It had taken me a while to figure out that I was truly in love with my best friend. But he hadn't minded, he waited patiently for me. He was there when Edward wasn't. Unlike Edward, I knew I could always count on him. Because he loved me and would be there for me forever. After all this time it felt truly good to be happy again. I'm glad I was wrong. I'm over you Edward.

You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift (Bella, Edward)

I still can not comprehend how he still has doubts. He knows I love him and yet he still refuses to except that we belong together. He still wants to deny that he is the only one for me. He says he is too dangerous but he must know he could never hurt me unless he left me. I tell him he completes me and he says he's a monster. Well I wish I were a monster too then. Anything to be with him. I only wish he could see himself as the beautiful, amazing, wonderful, perfect boy he is. We belong together but he continues to deny it. I only wish I could show him what he means to me. I love you, Edward.

**Please Review and tell me if you like them. I will probably do some more later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Special Note. YaY! So If any of guys have read the Percy Jackson series**

**You should check out my crossover story! Its called Hunters Moon and**

**I think its pretty good so go check it out PLEASE!**

**Oh and if you haven't read it. WHATS WRONG WITH YOU**

**GO READ IT RIGHT NOW! And then go read my story.**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
